


Dirty Mind

by DallasWinston98



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DallasWinston98/pseuds/DallasWinston98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dallas and Two-Bit smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Mind

(Explicit content ahead)

[Two-Bit POV]

It was late at night, I would say about 1 AM. I was sitting on the Curtis's couch...with Dallas laying his head on my lap. I don't know why he decided to use my lap as a pillow but I didn't really mind it much. I just noticed how different Dallas looked while he was asleep. He actually looked younger and his face seemed to have a calm expression. Dallas never looks calm.

He rolled over and grabbed my hand. I tried to pull my hand away but he whimpered so I stopped trying. I felt weird with Dallas holding my hand, he even squeezed it a couple times. He wasn't much of an affection giver when he was awake.

I felt my eyelids get heavy and I yawned. I let myself doze off and soon I was asleep.

...

I opened my eyes slowly and I felt strange. I suddenly whimpered and clawed the couch with my nails. I looked down and Dallas was rubbing his hand over my crotch. I blushed heavily,

"Dallas..?" I muttered and he looked up at me with a look of lust in his eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my voice sounded tired. "Pleasing you.." he said in a a aroused tone and unbuttoned my pants.

I didn't stop him and I let him take my dick out. I bit my bottom lip when he rubbed it slowly. He rubbed at a faster pace and I began to pant lightly.

"You're bigger than I thought you were, Two-Bit.." he muttered and lightly kissed the tip, I dug my nails into the couch cushion. He licked the tip in a circular motion which caused me to moan. I covered my mouth with my hand: a attempt to suppress my noises. He slid the tip into his mouth and this caused me to moan into my hand. He slowly slid the rest of my length into his mouth and I tried not to moan too loudly. He slid it in and out of his hot mouth. He was making me weak and I had to try not to be too loud. He quickened his pace and I had my hands on the back of his head, my fingers entwined with his soft hair.

I felt close to the edge and I whimpered loudly. He was going slow now, almost like he was teasing me.

"D-Dally.." I whispered and moaned quietly. My panting quickened and I came into Dallas's mouth. Dallas slid my dick out of his mouth and swallowed my cum. I was panting still and he was on my lap now. I looked at him and he had a smirk on his face.

He kissed me deeply and I returned the kiss. My hands were on his waist and I was slightly rubbing his sides. He licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to let him inside.

He slid his tongue into my mouth, he slowly licked my tongue. I moaned quietly and I licked his tongue. Our tongues were fighting for dominance and I won.

Dallas was moaning quietly and I was slowly laying him onto the couch. I was on-top of him now and I unbuttoned his pants. I pulled away from Dallas and slowly pulled off his pants and underwear. He had a light blush on his face and he was looking up to me. I lightly kissed him on his cheek and placed my finger at his entrance. He blushed harder and I slowly pushed my finger inside. He winced and I smirked,

"So, Dallas Winston is a virgin hmm?" I whispered and he scowled at me

"Shut up." he panted out.

I slid my finger in and out at a slow pace, I added two more fingers. Dallas was moaning quietly and panting lightly.

I slowly slid my fingers out and kissed him deeply. I pulled away and looked down at him, his eyes were half shut. I placed my member at his entrance and he whimpered a bit in fear. I kissed him and slowly slid inside of him. He moaned in pain and I covered his mouth. He looked at me confused,

"We have to be as quiet as possible.." I whispered and he nodded slowly. I thrusted slowly and he whimpered softly. I was panting lightly as I thrusted a tad quicker. Dallas moaned loudly and quickly covered his mouth with his hands. He kept his hands over his mouth and was moaning into his hands. I began to fuck him hard and deep, this caused him to squeeze his eyes shut to try and not get too loud. He took one hand off his mouth and dug his nails into the couch.

I moved his hand away from his mouth and kissed him deeply. He placed his hands on my shoulders and he whimpered. I began slamming into him which caused him to clench his teeth together. "K-Keith..Ah.." Dallas moaning my name caused a chill to go down my spine. Dallas began chanting my name in a way as I became close to the edge.

I deeply kissed Dallas and released my seed inside of him. He moaned into the kiss and came as well. I pulled out slowly and zipped my pants up. Dallas was panting heavily and was looking up at me, his blue eyes were warm and weren't at their usual coldness. He looked away and began to put his clothes back on. He laid onto the couch and motioned for me to lay beside him. I obeyed and laid beside Dallas. He snuggled close to me and had a light smile on his face, he lightly kissed me. I was surprised at his acts of affection but I returned the kiss. He pulled away and grabbed my hand, he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Tonight has been wild...I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
